


Sweet Story of Gom x Kagami

by QuinnC



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Bad Flirting, Culture Shock, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, XD, awkward moments, idk what else i should put for tgs, not a, rather medium burn, the kiseki and kagami go for a trip to America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnC/pseuds/QuinnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s all Akashi’s fault!” thought Kuroko. He scoffed as his not-a-honeymoon-trip to Los Angeles with Kagami-kun was ruined by Akashi and the rainbow troops. Slowly, in America they developed their feelings towards Kagami. They also experienced and blend in with Kagami’s family lifestyle, different culture and encountered many unprecedented situation. Enjoy the GOM and Kagami’s sweet moments during their visit in America. Sweet story, begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 6 Rainbows In My House and Momma's Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KnB but this fic. OOC-ness may occur please be prepared and English isn't my native language to begin with.

“Taiga..oh my Taiga! Please, you must come back to LA by anytime soon. Taiga..momma need you, sweetheart!” the melodic voice of his mom echoed in his eardrum as soon as he picked up the line. The melodic voice of her full of anxiousness. Kagami rushed towards the balcony to have his sweet space far from those rainbow heads that loitering in his house and began to talk with his mom.

“What..what’s happening momma? You sound troubled.”

“Daddy..your daddy..he..”

“Did that old man give you a hard time there? I’m gonna punch him right away.”

“No sweetheart..it’s not like what you think. He..”

The words that came after that pierced like a thunder.

  ~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Anyway, let’s have some flashback here. It happened right after their street ball match with Jabberwock…

Vorpal Swords won. They have won over Jabberwock with a mere single digit difference but to them, the Generation of Miracles, this was the sweetest victory they had ever feel. A victory achieved with hard work and more importantly, with the power of team play that they never had before. So, to those prodigy this was the first time after their dark past which winning was too easy, they play alongside with all they had and this feeling of victory..they will never forget. Ever.

Meanwhile, Kagetora and Akashi both turned into their demonic form and began to punish those Jabberwock jerks with the bet they made before. Akashi with his intimidating aura ( the other personality of Akashi) made them bow to his words, ‘I’m absolute. Lower your head, scumbag!’

“Now..now. Be a good little doggy and crawl on the ground that you spit on before! Do that until you get on your bus. Oh, and stick out your tongue a little and lick all your spit until there is no more. Ok?” Akashi commanded. Once you messed with this Akashi, there will be no turning back. Poor Jabberwock.

“Papa! Stop him! This is too much I can’t bear to watch!” Riko rushed towards the crowds to knock on some sense to his father.

“Huh..why should I? They deserve it since they belittle our Japan and messed out with Kuroko and the GoM, serve them right. Hahaha.”

“KNOCK IT OFF!” the Great Riko went into her Demon Queen mode and punched Kagetora right on the face. Including Akashi..

~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Kagami was hungry as he saw a grilled taco stall through the corner of his eyes, he couldn’t resist the urge to eat. He ignored the ruckus made by his teammates ( those six rainbow heads) regarding how Riko had that much guts to punch the intimidating captain and began to walk towards the stall. Kagami didn’t notice the gazed of those baby blue eyes of his shadow following his pace. “Mister, here’s your taco. Wow, you can really eat this much eh?”

Kagami grinned and stuffed a piece of taco inside his mouth.“ Well, this deadly match is kinda draining my energy so, my stomach send a signal to fill ‘em up.”

“Kagami-kun, you’re not supposed to talk while your mouth is stuffing.” Said Kuroko out of nowhere only to make the other redhead shocked and choked his food.

“Kuroko. Damn! W..water…I need water.” Kagami punched slightly his chest while Kuroko..he didn’t expected the teal head to hit his back with his deadly ‘Ignite’ palm. Causing him to stumble forward, if it wasn’t of his solid body and reflexes he might be the poor basketball which being thrown all the way on court.

“Sorry, did I hit it too hard?”

“Indeed you’re killing me, dumbass!” Kagami yelled. Hearing Kuroko apologized once again just made him boiled and, why did he heard a sneering chuckle somewhere near him? Kagami shifted his glance and looked around to find the source of the chuckling sound only to be shocked by a cool and freezing sensation on his left cheek. “ _Here, drink up_.” Said that person who Kagami recognize a foreigner due to his speaking in English. Without looking at the person

‘Ok, Taiga! Don’t get carried away. There is no such thing he gonna treat me who just his opponent a while ago! If there’s any, well, it will be the world gonna end soon.’ Kagami was stunned as he didn’t know how to react in this quirky situation. Marvelous!

“ _Dude, don’t look so shocked! Take this mineral water, no worries my treat_.” With flailed hand he nudged Kagami’s face with the bottle. Kagami huffed and stumbled backwards.

“ _Of course I’m shocked! You being this kind, send the creeps all over my body! You put poison in that drink right?! Admit it_.” Kagami snarled, pointed his forefinger at the huge guy in front of him. D’s eyebrow twitched in irritation.

“ _Like hell I would! Plus I’m being sincere here! Even if I want a revenge it would be basketball, you nuts! Just accept my treat Kagami Taiga!_ ” after few insults he threw the bottle right at the spot where Kagami easily caught it with his bare hands. This time, Kagami was more than surprised, how come that creep knew his name? More likely, his full name!

“ _Dude, I’ve already told ya that I didn’t put any poison in it! Just, drink it up!_ ”

“ _Uhh..okay. Bb..but how did you know my name? Just.. uh, I find it weird for you knowing the name of someone stranger like me. I didn’t even introduced myself properly, well, it’s because you guys are damn arrogant bastard to begin with and I thought it’s a waste to drain my saliva just to spell out loud my name_.” Kagami unsealed the cap and began to drank it all until the last drop then he realized he didn’t say his thanks yet to his..lifesaver? Kagami muttered a small thanks just to be heard by him.

“ _Are you that thirsty? You emptied the bottle with just one go! Well, I can do that too. Don’t ya think that we have some similarities?_ ” he began to step closer towards Kagami who was wearing an unsatisfied expression on his face.

“ _Oi, you didn’t answer my question yet! How did you know my name?_ ” Kagami half pissed. Firstly, the guy in front of him didn’t answer his question a minute ago. Second, the saying that they share the same habit was enough to make Kagami felt gross. Was that guy actually friendly or he just become a goody two shoes for certain purpose?

Wearing a smug face, D leaned closer towards him, nearly invades his personal space. Kagami being aware of his personal space moving few steps back. His animal instinct said that this guy cannot be trusted yet! D tched and scratched the back of his head.

“ _Uuh..it’s not like what you think. Ah, how should I say this eh? Few days before we came to Japan, I’ve met an interesting guy and his street ball teammates in Miami. Sure he challenged me in one-on-one and I accepted it. (Please note that Nash and Silver aren’t interested in useless match) It turns out, I won but with a mere single digit. Our battle was ferocious and the victory seemed favorable on his side however he must be unlucky that time when there was a crazy fangirls approaching him in the middle of the game and.. I take the opportunity to make my last shot_.”

His last sentence made Kagami thought something that is familiar with a blonde head he knew. ‘Ah, is he somewhat Kise’s underclassman? Lucky popular guy!’

D cleared his throat and continued with the story. “ _I told him that I will go to Japan to play in the street ball match and I promised him to have another rematch after we got home. I still remember his name. Allen Parker, and he is a bright guy you know_?” Kagami choked his saliva and his eyes was wide open in terror, just like when you saw a Ju-On creeping out from your TV.

“ _When I said I’ll go to Japan, his face lighted up and nagged me to tag along but I turned him down of course! He said that he wanted to see a certain person named Kagami Taiga then he started talking about how magnificent this Taiga person was. Almost half an hour description on how strong you’re in the court, your ferocious face as a tiger always hide the gentleness inside and when you’re flustered or embarrassed you blushed so much like a cute tiger cub!_ ” That last sentence made Kagami wanted to sew the nice lips of the guy in front of him and made him suffered of not being able to talk for a week worth.

“ _HUUUH!! Did that brat saying such thing ‘bout me in front of you_?” he instead let out a grunt. Well, it’s not this guy’s fault but that Allen guy was! “ _You two sure known each other. Are you two that close?_ ”

Kagami face-palmed and flailed his hands in denial. “ _Urhh, we’re not that close. Nn..no I mean.. we’re quite close when we’re little and, ughh..let’s not talk about that annoying brat!_ ” Kagami tried to hide his blush as much as he could. God, he was so embarrassed when a certain person describing him cute to a stranger. ‘Oh, I will punch and kick him hard when I have the chance. I promise!’

Kagami raised his head when he heard D let out a loud chuckle until tears formed at the corner of his eyes. “ _You’re mocking me aren’t you_?”

Putting his hand on his stomach to suppress his laughter, D shook his head in denial and cleared his throat. “ _Nah, I was just thinking_..” he put his arm around Kagami’s shoulder and now they’re face to face.

“ _What Allen said was true._.” Kagami just didn’t get what he was saying. He was on the verge to protest the opinion but another arm sneaked around his waist forced him back to reality.

“ _Huh? What are you…_ ”

“ _The blushing you, is just too cute_.”

“Huhh?”

With a split second, D closed their gap and smooched their lips together.

Eeh??

“Mmhff..” Kagami was too late to endure this kind of attack. He did struggle but as the kiss gone deeper, his face became as hot as the grilled taco and his vision began to get blurry followed by his mind got all blank, knees turned jelly and the consequences, he received all 25-hits of passionate kiss and then collapsed.

Just what…..

  ~~\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Kuroko was there, beside Kagami. He was always beside his light, all the time. When this American guy approached Kagami, he felt an uneasy feeling inside his chest. ‘Am I imagining things or probably, it’s my instinct that say we should avoid this guy. More likely, Kagami-kun is the one should stay away from him.’ Kuroko kept following them when the guy dragged Kagami elsewhere, isolated from people’s attention. However, his patience grew thinner by time the guy invaded his light’s personal space and the moment he devoured Kagami’s precious lips, his level of patience exploded, emitted such dark miasma out him. Kuroko was never felt this angry before (well, the last time he get mad was during their match with Kirisaki Daiichi) till he could felt his blood boiled in rage. Irritated, he converged all his aura on his palm, waiting for them to be concentrated enough for him to launch a solid punch to that guy.

“Get off Kagami-kun..you damn perverted ganguro!” Without giving the guy any chance to respond, Kuroko Ignite-punched him right on the face until a crack sound of a jawbone was heard. Oww, that’s sure hurt like hell! The guy grunted in pain before fell on his butt.

“ _What the fuck are you doing?!_ ” he snarled, hands gripped on jaw.

“ _And what you thinking you’re doing toward Kagami-kun just now? I don’t like a stranger like you doing bad things on Kagami-kun_.” He replied with his usual stoic face despite his cold tone and dark aura that was able to emit shivers to people around him. But this guy was somewhat failed or pretended not to be shaken by those dark aura, he instead stood up and made a double-jerk face.

“ _I’m not doing anything wrong. As if I care about your_ _culture_!” he snapped back.

“ _Well_ _,_ _it_ _seems_ _like_ _you_ _don’_ _t_ _mind_ _it_ _if_ _I_ _make_ _my masterpiece on your bald head.”_ Akashi appeared behind D out of a sudden making the guy to freak out. Plus, Akashi was holding his mighty scissors and was making a gesture ‘do you want this shiny scissors to carve a masterpiece out of your bald head?’

Well..it really did send shivers down the tall guy’s spine, as a proof, Kuroko saw him stumble backwards. With an evil smile, Akashi pointed his scissors to the guy in front of him. “ _If I knew from the start, I will punish you even more that you will regret for being born in this devastated world!_ ”

Realizing his life was at stake, he ran away and yelled something like, “ _He’s out of his mind! Somebody call 911!_ ”

“Akashi-kun, why did you interfere me in the first place? I was planning to teach him one or two lesson.” Kuroko asked with curious voice after Akashi stopped his laughter. He was having a hard time to support the unconscious redhead by laying the other’s arm on his shoulder though he barely could withstand the Newton’s Law that act on Kagami now. Akashi sighed at such one-sided view.

“Look Tetsuya, you can’t even support the heavyweight Kagami on your own so how should I supposed for not helping you? Plus, your ‘teaching’ method is too soft as if he would learn his mistakes.” Once Akashi finished his line, he sneaked into the other redhead’s arm and supported his torso. Kuroko’s baby blue eyes slightly dilated because this Akashi was willing to support Kagami without hesitation. Akashi carved a tiny smile on his lips. “Furthermore, I have the same thought as you. I hate it when somebody touch my teammates, more likely, my friend.”

Kuroko just nodded his head as Akashi was already acknowledged Kagami as one of his friends. It’s good to hear that but..what’s with this uneasy feeling?

~~\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

 2 hours later at Kagami’s…..

“I don’t even know that Bakagami can be knocked down with just a kiss.” That was an annoying sneer which first welcomed him once he gain his consciousness. A sneer that came out from the mouth none other than the God of Porn, Aomine.

“Pathetic-nanodayou. But I also pity Kuroko and Akashi because those two have to carry this glutton by their tiny shoulder. Thank goodness we got Murasakibara here.” Said Midorima in teasing manner while adjusting his mighty glasses. That was second sneer he heard once his brain reactivates.

“Ahh, I don’t really wanna help him. He’s too heavy and I’m now suffering a hunger by just carrying him into the minibus.” Ok, that was the third and he lost his patience. Kagami clenched his fist and snarled at those trio who bad-mouthed him.

“Murasakibara. You’re the one to talk so I don’t wanna hear that from you! And Aomine. Go fuck yourself! I’m merely an innocent whom his first kiss was stolen by a random guy, of course I hate it too and Midorima! I don’t need your pity, thank you very much.”

Somehow, Kise burst a laughter while Aomine and Midorima gave him an annoying snicker. “Aah, you heard him too Kise? Oi, Kagami! Are you too confident that you’re an innocent? There must be some gravure magazines you hid somewhere here. Ah, don’t worry lemme check for you!” Aomine rose from the couch and hands wandering under the gap between the couch and the floor.

“Oi, oi! Don’t do anything crazy in my house! I’ve said that I don’t…”

“Ahah! Found something!” Aomine send him a big, victory smirk.

“Hmm..what is it Mine-chin? Show them to us.” Since when Murasakibara became interested with anything or whatever he had in his house? Was what Kagami thought.

“It’s elastic..and flexible. Ah, wait! It does has strangely rough and gritty on its surface though. I wonder what it is…” as soon as Aomine pulled that ‘thing’ out, he squeal out of fear made the other around him to freak out even the absolute Akashi jolted his shoulder a bit.

“AAARGGHHHH! AN IGUANA!” Aomine threw the iguana away only to patch on Kise’s face resulting the blonde to freak out even more. He pulled the iguana off his face and tossed it elsewhere before he collided with the already hysteric Aomine causing both of them fell on floor. Meanwhile, the troublesome iguana approached Kuroko and without wasting any time, he did a tap pass to Midorima. The emerald haired man was shocked with the pure coincidence and due to his unprepared condition, he made a really, really terrible shoot that even a tortoise could laugh. Midorima’s not-so-high projectile shoot was blown off by the ceiling fan but it didn’t end here, instead the iguana was smashed towards Murasakibara and the purple giant didn’t wait any longer to slam down the menacing iguana onto the floor but.. he never intended to..

“Ah!”…Send that iguana right onto Akashi’s lap! Akashi went stiff for few seconds before he got up from the chair and sent them a death glare, resulting the other rainbow heads froze at Akashi’s intimidating aura (except Kuroko who maintain his stoic face as usual).

“If you guys wanna get rid of this thing, just throw it quietly would’ya?” In a blink of eye, Akashi threw the iguana who brought the ‘misfortune of the day’ out through the window. His toss was swift and smooth without any preliminary movement. He then turned towards the troublesome bunch. “Should I give you guys an hour tutoring about manners, hmm?”

‘He’s scary! This Akashi/Akashicchi/Akachin is scary! Why he’s still won’t switch into the original one yet?’

“Oo..oii. I don’t wanna interrupt anything but..i just don’t believe you guys could freak out with just a stuffed animal. Furthermore, Akashi! Don’t just throw away my things like that! You’re the one should learn about manners and stuff!”..It’s actually a stuffed jelly iguana that Alex bought for him though.

“Uhh…so, it’s a toy?” they said in unison. Ah..now Kagami could felt the vein in his forehead was twitching in irritation and he kinda had the urge to land a solid punch to their faces.

Kagami massaged his scalp, man.. he has had enough with the Kiseki no Sedai who invited themselves to his apartment. Ok, they did helped him out when he was unconscious and brought him home safely and he felt grateful for that. However, according to what he heard from Kuroko, after the other senpais and Takao excused themselves Akashi ordered them to stay until he was fully awake. When Midorima asked why he told so, Akashi added that he was afraid if Kagami had psychological shock when he woke up due to the kissing incident before (as if he was affected by that. Mehh..) and Akashi thought he might need the GoM to help him recover from the shock. Well..he DID recover but encountered another good amount of shock as he woke up with six colourful heads making mess with his living room and found out six jars of cookies on his counter ‘magically’ clean and clear. What a SUPERB way of recovery they gave him!

Suddenly, there was a buzz in his pocket followed by ringing phone. Kagami knitted his eyebrows. It’s unusual for him to get a call at this time. He took out his phone from his pocket and glance at the number on his screen.

‘MOMMA’

“Sorry guys, I got an important call here so, don’t do anything crazy! You know, I’m watching! Kuroko, could you make them tea? I have an instant one, on the shelves. Thanks!” Why his mom did called him at this moment? As Kagami could remember, his parents seldom make a phone call since he began his first year at Seirin. There must be something wrong.

“Taiga..oh my Taiga! Please, you must come back to LA by anytime soon. Taiga..momma need you, sweetheart!” the melodic voice of his mom echoed in his eardrum as soon as he picked up the line. The melodic voice of her full of anxiousness. Kagami rushed towards the balcony to have his sweet space far from those rainbow heads that loitering in his house and began to talk with his mom.

“What..what’s happening momma? You sound troubled.”

“Daddy..your daddy..he..”

“Did that old man give you a hard time there? I’m gonna punch him right away.”

“No sweetheart..it’s not like what you think. He..” Kagami gulped. Waiting for his mom’s response.

“He’d done it! He’d made a girl!” he could hear a whimpering sound from the other line but, Kagami was dumbfounded. He still couldn’t digest his mom’s words.

“Eeh..momma you means..what? What the hell you’re trying to convey actually? I don’t get it! Wait a sec, you didn’t mean old man..was flirting on another girl??” Kagami was barely standing now but thanks to the pole he could hang on.

“Whatever it is, Taiga, you should get back home! ASAP. I don’t wanna hear any excuses since your school break will starts within a week. I just need you to visit me and spend your time with us here. So, momma want you settle all school or club’s activities special exemption letters, your flight here and stuffs. Make sure it’s all settled within Saturday, yaa! That’s all. I love you, sweetheart! Chu.”

‘Truuuuutt..’ the line was cut off. “Wha..? She decide everything on me and cut off just like that?! Shit. Looks like I’ve no choice then..”

“If she said so, just do her favor. After all, she’s your mom Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s voice came out of nowhere made Kagami choked his saliva.

“Kuroko, bastard! Since when you’re eavesdropping our conversation?” Kagami pulled him by his collar.

Kuroko, calm as ever reply with a slightest smile. “If you’re worrying about coach’s nagging, it’s not a problem. You can say you’ll have your street basketball practice with your American friends. I’m pretty sure coach and the others understood that well.” Kagami slowly loosen his grip.

“Kuroko..” he could see those baby blue eyes of his shadow, gleamed but he couldn’t tell it’s for what.

“Besides.. I want to follow Kagami-kun too. If you don’t mind, can I accompany you to America? For this upcoming holiday.”

Kagami could feel his heart stopped for a moment. Did he misheard? Kuroko wanted to go with him to America? Why he so suddenly came up with that idea? Or, was Kuroko just kidding? No. as far as Kagami knows, Kuroko won’t be kidding at the time he decides on everything. So..was he SERIOUS?! And, why the heck he could see pink shades on his shadow’s cheek!


	2. Omake

As soon as Kagami picked up the call and went outside. Kuroko took a chance to make a mini discussion with the Kiseki no Sedai group. Kuroko stood beside Aomine and took a deep breath before he started the conversation.

“So what is it you want to tell us Tetsu?” Aomine spoke with a yawn, eyes half lidded. Well, no wonder he’s sleepy coz he’s happily sprawled on the couch and conquered every inch without giving any space to anybody. Generous!

“Let me be blunt. I want to know.. what do each of you thinks.. what do you feel.. about  Kagami-kun? So far until today.” Kuroko’s question made them silent for a moment. All of them had puzzled looks on their face. Well, as always it’s Kise who broke the silence.

“Eeh.. Kurokocchi? Why did you ask such weird question so sudden?” Kise wrapped his arms around his chest. Midorima scoffed at Kuroko’s question.

“I always thought you will come out with something wise and more descent topic to be discussed Kuroko. But now, you want us to share thoughts on no other but that idiot? Don’t make me laugh.”

Kuroko stared at Midorima. “Midorima-kun please don’t be a tsundere.” Kuroko’s word strike through his trachea made the other guy choked his saliva. Akashi who was standing beside the chair mumbled something before smiling in suggestive manners, then joined them by sitting on the floor.

“Tetsuya, why do you think having discussion about him is important? Are you planning on something?” he said while tapping his chin. Kuroko nodded.

“Because he is already becoming one of us, the Kiseki no Sedai. So, I’m asking are you guys fine with that?” this time he’s dead serious. Actually, he just wanted to make sure..

“That’s why I said it’s a dumb question! We’re fine with him though he’s so stupid, but he’s actually.. a…gg..go…” Midorima stuttering. His cheek went pinkish hue. Kuroko knew he was having a hard time to spout the ‘good’ word out.

“Come on Midorimacchi! You can say it! Spout it!” Kise slapped his back furiously, slightly making fun of Midorima. Midorima mumbled before continued where he left on but, a tsundere was always a tsundere. He still couldn’t made himself saying ‘he’s a good friend’ into a flawless and smooth single phrase!

“He’s having a hard time there. I think we should move on Tetsuya. If we wait for him to finish his line, it should take until half a decade. So, Daiki?” Akashi took Kuroko’s role to interview the other. Aomine, realizing his turn to take on the question he sat up from his original position. Murasakibara then took his chance to sit on the couch beside Aomine. Scratching his head, he spoke lazily. “Uhh, is it my turn?”

“Hmm… how should I say it? He’s my rival and always be my rival. I’m glad that I have someone strong enough to play one-on-one with me. But, he couldn’t even beat me and always losing! Gahahaha. That’s why I said, the only one who can beat me is… ouch! Quit with those painful jab, Tetsu temme!”

“You should quit with that selfish quote, Aomine-kun. Besides, don’t you see Kagami-kun is gradually evolving?” Kuroko ignored the insults that came from Aomine’s mouth. Instead, he exhaled in relieve. Two is out, he noted. He then reverted his attention towards Kise who was still gaping with troubled look on his face as if he’s trying to solve a complex factorization in Maths. He then grunted and ruffled his hair roughly.

“Aah..i dunno how to describe Kagamicchi but I respect him! Both as friend and rival. Ah, I love his cooking too! He’s far too good compared to Momoicchi back then. Ahahaha..”

“If Satsuki heard this I doubt you will live your life peacefully Kise.” Aomine’s words snapped him back to reality. Heck, no! Kise won’t do something stupid like criticized her cooking in front of her. Who knows, besides sulking all days she might poison him with her cooking. Sometimes, even Momoi could be the most dangerous among them.

“Hummm.. I don’t like him in the first place but, I really love his cookies. I should advise him to quit basketball and be a full time patisserie.” Murasakibara’s commentary only made Kuroko pissed off so, without any warning he laid another painful jab on Murasakibara’s rib causing the purple giant groaned in pain. Murasakibara sent an angry glare at him however Kuroko wasn’t faltered with the giant’s stare instead he did stare back and replied, “It’s not your place to choose and decides his destiny Murasakibara-kun.”

“At first glance, I thought that Kagami is only a basketball idiot just like Daiki..” the tanned guy snorted at Akashi’s statement but the other paid him no mind. Akashi continued, “Since I saw him and Tetsuya played against us I realized that he’s the true light that ignites Tetsuya’s will towards basketball and gives him hope to defeat us and make us prove his style. Kagami has my respect except for his manners on dining table and his art of speaking.”

When Akashi emphasized the word ‘manners’, both Murasakibara and Aomine pretended as if they’re not hearing anything.

“So, Kuroko. Does this satisfy you?” asked Midorima. Kuroko nodded with smile but nobody could tell whatever the meaning behind his faint smile.

“Yes. Your thoughts has been heard loud and clear, so.. if you’ll excuse me..” Kuroko rose from his sitting position and turned his heels.

“Ww..wait, Tetsu! Where’re you going? You aren’t going to tell Kagami about this right??” Aomine sweat-dropped. Same goes to Midorima, his face turned pale as he don’t want his tsundere-ness being unveiled in front of Kagami.

Kuroko merely shook his head. “I’m going to kitchen, Kagami-kun asked me to prepare tea for us earlier. Don’t worry, I won’t tell him.” With that, Aomine…no, all of them sighed in relief and they continued to talk about something else that was not related to Kagami, without realising their phantom sixth man already used his misdirection and snuck out to the balcony where Kagami’s conversation with his mom took place.

* * *

 

 

**#and so….I’m sorry!!!! Dammit, I’m really sorry!! ( Q [] Q )…. I re-read chapter 1 yesterday and I just realized that I actually posted the unedited version for chapter 1 and I AM REALLY SORRY!! I’M SUCH A PATHETIC CREATURE… ( ╥  ╥ ). No wonder you are puzzled when u read and wondering ‘who’s D?’ @kagamicchi_77**

**#worry not, here’s the corrected version.. I only picked the flashback n the scene where D meet Kagami took place.**

**Chapter 1 (Corrected)**

* * *

 

Anyway, let’s have some flashback here. It happened right after their street ball match with Jabberwock…

Vorpal Swords won. They have won over Jabberwock with a mere single digit difference but to them, the Generation of Miracles, this was the sweetest victory they had ever feel. A victory achieved with hard work and more importantly, with the power of team play that they never had before. So, to those prodigy this was the first time after their dark past which winning was too easy, they play alongside with all they had and this feeling of victory..they will never forget. Ever.

Meanwhile, Kagetora and Akashi both turned into their demonic form and began to punish those Jabberwock jerks with the bet they made before. Akashi with his intimidating aura ( the other personality of Akashi) made them bow to his words, ‘I’m absolute. Lower your head, scumbag!’

“Now..now. Be a good little doggy and crawl on the ground that you spit on before! Do that until you get on your bus. Oh, and stick out your tongue a little and lick all your spit until there is no more. Ok?” Akashi commanded. Once you messed with this Akashi, there will be no turning back. Poor Jabberwock.

“Papa! Stop him! This is too much I can’t bear to watch!” Riko rushed towards the crowds to knock on some sense to his father.

“Huh..why should I? They deserve it since they belittle our Japan and messed out with Kuroko and the GoM, serve them right. Hahaha.”

“KNOCK IT OFF!” the Great Riko went into her Demon Queen mode and punched Kagetora right on the face. Including Akashi..

* * *

 

 

Kagami was hungry as he saw a grilled taco stall through the corner of his eyes, he couldn’t resist the urge to eat. He ignored the ruckus made by his teammates ( those six rainbow heads) regarding how Riko had that much guts to punch the intimidating captain and began to walk towards the stall. Kagami didn’t notice the gazed of those baby blue eyes of his shadow following his pace. “Mister, here’s your taco. Wow, you can really eat this much eh?”

Kagami grinned and stuffed a piece of taco inside his mouth.“ Well, this deadly match is kinda draining my energy so, my stomach send a signal to fill ‘em up.”

“Kagami-kun, you’re not supposed to talk while your mouth is stuffing.” Said Kuroko out of nowhere only to make the other redhead shocked and choked his food.

“Kuroko. Damn! W..water…I need water.” Kagami punched slightly his chest while Kuroko..he didn’t expected the teal head to hit his back with his deadly ‘Ignite’ palm. Causing him to stumble forward, if it wasn’t of his solid body and reflexes he might be the poor basketball which being thrown all the way on court.

“Sorry, did I hit it too hard?”

“Indeed you’re killing me, dumbass!” Kagami yelled. Hearing Kuroko apologized once again just made him boiled and, why did he heard a sneering chuckle somewhere near him? Kagami shifted his glance and looked around to find the source of the chuckling sound only to be shocked by a cool and freezing sensation on his left cheek. D, one of Jabberwock members who wore the #7 jersey just lent him a bottle of cool mineral water. Both Kagami and Kuroko looked at him with wide eyes and jaw-dropped in disbelief as it was the Jabberwock member who offered a drink to Kagami. A JABBERWOCK MEMBER. MIND YOU. JUST OFFERED A DRINK TO HIS MERE OPPONENT WITH SUCH POLITE (it’s fake maybe) SMILE!

‘Ok, Taiga! Don’t get carried away. There is no such thing he gonna treat me, who just his opponent a while ago! If there’s any, well, it will be the world gonna end soon.’ Kagami was stunned as he didn’t know how to react in this quirky situation. Marvelous!

“ _Dude, don’t look so shocked! Take this mineral water, no worries my treat_.” With flailed hand he nudged Kagami’s face with the bottle. Kagami huffed and stumbled backwards.

“ _Of course I’m shocked! You being this kind just give the creeps all over my body! You put poison in that drink right?! Admit it_.” Kagami snarled, pointed his forefinger at the huge guy in front of him. D’s eyebrow twitched in irritation.

“ _Like hell I would! Plus I’m being sincere here! Even if I want a revenge it would be basketball, you nuts! Just accept my treat Kagami Taiga!_ ” after few insults he threw the bottle right at the spot where Kagami easily caught it with his bare hands. This time, Kagami was more than surprised, how come that creep knew his name? More likely, his full name!

“ _Dude, I’ve already told ya that I didn’t put any poison in it! Just, drink it up!_ ”

“ _Uhh..okay. Bb..but how did you know my name? Just.. uh, I find it weird for you knowing the name of someone stranger like me. I didn’t even introduced myself properly, well, it’s because you guys are damn arrogant bastard to begin with and I thought it’s a waste to drain my saliva just to spell out loud my name_.” Kagami unsealed the cap and began to drank it all until the last drop then he realized he didn’t say his thanks yet to his..lifesaver? Kagami muttered a small thanks just to be heard by him.

“ _Are you that thirsty? You emptied the bottle with just one go! Well, I can do that too. Don’t ya think that we have some similarities?_ ” he began to step closer towards Kagami who was wearing an unsatisfied expression on his face.

“ _Oi, you didn’t answer my question yet! How did you know my name?_ ” Kagami half pissed. Firstly, the guy in front of him didn’t answer his question a minute ago. Second, the saying that they share the same habit was enough to make Kagami felt gross. Was that guy actually friendly or he just become a goody two shoes for certain purpose?

Wearing a smug face, D leaned closer towards him, nearly invades his personal space. Kagami being aware of his personal space moving few steps back. His animal instinct said that this guy cannot be trusted yet! D tched and scratched the back of his head.

“ _Uuh..it’s not like what you think. Ah, how should I say this eh? Few days before we came to Japan, I’ve met an interesting guy and his street ball teammates in Michigan. Sure he challenged me in one-on-one and I accepted it. (please note that Nash and Silver aren’t interested in useless match) It turns out, I won but with a mere single digit. Our battle was ferocious and the victory seemed favourable on his side however he must be unlucky that time when there was a crazy fangirls approaching him in the middle of the game and.. I take the opportunity to land my last shoot_.”

His last sentence made Kagami thought something that is familiar with a blonde head he knew. ‘Ah, is he somewhat Kise’s underclassman? Lucky popular guy!’

D cleared his throat and continued with the story. “ _I told him that I will go to Japan to play in the street ball match and I promised him to have another rematch after we got home. I still remember his name. Allen Parker, and he is a bright guy you know_?” Kagami choked his saliva and his eyes was wide open in terror, just like when you saw a Ju-On creeping out from your TV.

“ _When I said I’ll go to Japan, his face lighted up and nagged me to tag along but I turned him down of course! He said that he wanted to see a certain person named Kagami Taiga then he started talking about how magnificent this Taiga person was. Almost half an hour description on how strong you’re in the court, your ferocious face as a tiger always hide the gentleness inside and when you’re flustered or embarrassed you blushed so much like a cute tiger cub!_ ” That last sentence made Kagami wanted to sew the nice lips of the guy in front of him and made him suffered of not being able to talk for a week worth.

“ _HUUUH!! Did that brat saying such thing ‘bout me in front of you_?” he instead let out a grunt. Well, it’s not this guy’s fault but that Allen guy was!

 “ _You two sure known each other. Are you two that close?_ ”

Kagami face-palmed and flailed his hands in denial. “ _Urhh, we’re not that close. Nn..no I mean.. we’re quite close when we’re little and, ughh..let’s not talk about that annoying brat!_ ” Kagami tried to hide his blush as much as he could. God, he was so embarrassed when a certain person describing him cute to a stranger. ‘Oh, I will punch and kick him hard when I have the chance. I promise!’

Kagami raised his head when he heard D let out a loud chuckle until tears formed at the corner of his eyes. “ _You’re mocking me aren’t you_?”

Putting his hand on his stomach to suppress his laughter, D shook his head in denial and cleared his throat. “ _Nah, I was just thinking_..” he put his arm around Kagami’s shoulder and now they’re face to face.

“ _What Allen said was true._.” Kagami just didn’t get what he was saying. He was on the verge to protest the opinion but another arm sneaked around his waist forced him back to reality.

“ _Huh? What are you…_ ”

“ _The blushing you, is just too cute_.”

“Huhh?”

With a split second, D closed their gap and smooched their lips together.

Eeh??

“Mmhff..” Kagami was too late to endure this kind of attack. He did struggle but as the kiss gone deeper, his face became as hot as the grilled taco and his vision began to get blurry followed by his mind got all blank, knees turned jelly and the consequences, he received all 25-hits of passionate kiss and then collapsed.

Just what….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #should I delete n replace the first chapter??


	3. My First Flight with the Generation of Miracles, Be Like….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own KnB but this fic. English is not my native language to begin with..

“What are you guys doing here in the first place?!” Kagami hissed as soon as a certain someone greeted him from behind. He turned his glance towards his shadow company but the unpleasant and dark look on Kuroko’s face proved that he’d nothing to do with those rainbow troops who appeared before him. So, Kagami concluded it as ‘they merely invited themselves’ and why there’re big luggage alongside them? “And.. what are those luggage for? Don’t tell me…” Kagami’s eyes widen.

“Yes.. we’re going to join your trip to America, Kagami. Is it a problem if we join for a field trip together?” Akashi replied with straight face only to make the other redhead to growl in irritation. Not to mention the energetic Kise who jumped excitedly with the ‘group of GOM travelling to America and Kagamicchi being their reliable tourist guide’ plans.

“All hail to America! Yatta!”

“Don’t screw with me!” Kagami stretched his hair strands, haywire overloaded in his head.

Once again, why it ended up like this??

* * *

One week before the incident at the airport..

“Huh? What kind of excuses there are? You think you could make me believe that, Bakagami!” was the response they received from their coach the next morning.

“It’s true…tt..trust m..me..coach! Urkhg.” Kagami couldn’t spoke clearly because Riko was suffocating him with her infamous neck to jaw-lock. “Don’t worry coach, it’s not like we’re just visiting Kagami-kun’s family in America for no avail. On the same time, we’re planning to join street basketball which Kagami-kun used to and strengthen our skills there.” Kagami was too grateful for Kuroko backing up him and his logic seemed piqued Riko’s interest. He should treat him vanilla shake later.

“I think it is a good idea to let them go, Riko.” Hyuuga pursued her. Riko sighed and released Kagami who was then panted and gasping for air. “It’s not like I restrict them to go but, the practice match with Touou ought to be next week and we can’t..” Riko’s speech was cut off when Hyuuga’s slender finger touched her soft lips. Meanwhile, the background character whistled at the romantic drama in front of them.

“It’s okay. Our players are strong enough to take on Touou even without Kuroko and Kagami. Let them polish and sharpen their skills there. Remember, it’s for the sake of Seirin too.” Hyuuga’s speech replied by a nod from the girl. Hyuuga smiled at that then he turned towards Kuroko and Kagami who looked clueless. The dark haired captain suddenly change into a devilish smirk, “Well, if only their street ball practice pay off then it should be okay..” the light and shadow duo gulped. “..If you screwed up during your comeback, I won’t hesitate to give both of you extra training.”

“Yes sir!”

Which was then led to…

“Eeh.. what do you mean by Tetsu-kun and Kagamin couldn’t make it to our practice match?” Momoi’s voice rang throughout Touou Academy Gym. Aomine who was lazing around immediately woke up when he heard about that. His eyebrows twitching in both irritation and a bit disappointed, he walked towards Momoi who was talking about the current issue to Wakamatsu. “Oi, Satsuki. What’s the big idea? Why that Bakagami and Tetsu couldn’t play for our practice match? Do you know…”

“Mou, calm down Dai-chan! Kagamin will be away for several weeks to visit his family in LA while Tetsu-kun accompany him there. I’m sure it’s only Kagamin’s family matter but for several reasons Tetsu-kun insisted to follow him.” Momoi brushed her bangs sideways. Aomine scrunched his nose.

“What the hell that Bakagami need to be accompanied? What is he? A kid!?” with a snort Aomine turned his heels, facing his broad back in front of Momoi. He grunted in silence, ‘Why the hell? Damn, Kagami.. there is no point looking forward for our next game if you aren’t there! Since nobody can stop me, with you around.. at least I can go all-out.’ Ahh, he will just skip that match and took a nap somewhere or buy Mai-chan’s latest.

“Ah, Dai-chan I forgot to tell.. Tetsu-kun didn’t just enjoy his vacation with Kagamin. Aida-san told me they will polish their skills with the street basketball team which Kagamin used to play with. So, we must be careful when they return.” Aomine spilt his saliva and turned to face Momoi. “Huuh??”

Which was then the third and fourth person getting involved..

Aomine met Midorima and Kise at Maji while explaining the whole story to them. Somehow, it piqued Midorima’s interest by how much effort Kuroko take just to make him stronger, nevertheless the tiny sky blue head was planning to play with Kagami’s team in America. It’s too far away, nanodayo!

“Kurokocchi sure has something up his sleeve. Well, Kurokocchi is being Kurokocchi. By the way Midorimacchi.. you bought the Super Maji Cheeseburger but don’t you want to eat it?” said Kise while pointing at the super-sized cheeseburger on Midorima’s left hand. The emerald head just took a glance of it then smirked.

“It’s my lucky item for today, nanodayo.” He then put it on the table only to give a chance for Aomine to snatch it away. Before Midorima could respond, the tanned boy already unwrapped the cheeseburger.

“Maa.. you’re just wasting your food so it’s okay if I eat it up right? Furthermore, nothing such bad luck exist. _Ittadakimasu_!” with a devilish smirk he devoured the cheeseburger until they became half already.

Midorima startled. “My cheeseburger!! Curse you, Aomine!”Poor boy whom his cheeseburger just being eaten.

Consequently, the Emperor had his hands on this..

They made discussion through Skype with Akashi and Murasakibara. So, the red emperor made his absolute decision. “We follow them. All of us, no exception. Think of it, it is not fair only two of them get better. Apparently, Kagami is already become part of us, the GOM and we have the obligation to took part in their field trip. If we want to improve, we should improve together.” All of them seemed reluctant at first because there’s no need for them to involve with the plan but Akashi made them shut by saying since he’s the one came up with this idea, he will sponsored all their fares and book them First Class Suites on the flight. All of them didn’t wait any longer to pack their belongings. Well, anyone could get excited if they go on a vacation for FREE!

* * *

Currently, here there were. At Narita International Airport, Tokyo..

“Fuck off!”Kagami shoved them. Kuroko didn’t say anything but Kagami was sure he was glaring at Akashi with stern look. Kagami jolted when one tanned and strong arm lounged on his shoulder. “Tche.. don’t be so stingy baka!”

“What d’you say, Ahomine?!”

“The truth that you don’t want us to tag along…could it be…you don’t want us to interrupt your ‘honeymoon’ with Tetsu there, am I right?!” Wrong button Aomine! You pushed a wrong button to hit on Kagami Taiga’s temper. Network of veins popped on Kagami’s forehead.

“We’re not going to honeymoon, you idiot!! Get off your arm!” Kagami was totally pissed off with Aomine as the tanned guy just blurted out none other than nonsense. Was Aomine losing some screws in his tiny little brain that he actually thought of him being in romantic relationship with Kuroko? Well, it’s not like the tanned ace have a brain though…

“Calm down a bit, you moron! We came here under Akashi’s sponsor as he wanted us to practice basketball under different environment and see whether we are capable to cope with different surroundings while keep our play in a pace.” Midorima interrupted. Akashi gave his ex-vice-captain a light tap on the shoulder.

“Indeed. Changes in environment, culture and opponent’s play style… isn’t it give you thrill and excitement at the same time? After our match with Jabberwock, shouldn’t you notice how wide the gap between our strength and theirs. Therefore Kagami, with this matter of fact, you will let us to join your trip?” Akashi gave him a wary smile. There was a moment of silence and…the sound of Murasakibara munching down his chips.

Kagami breathed in then let out a heavy sigh. He finally gave in. “Yeah, do whatever you like but don’t get overly buddy-buddy with my mom or dad. They are crazy enough to drive you crazy and one more thing, don’t ever get near my room!”

Aomine smirked at that. “Heeh~ so you did hid porns or something inside your bedroom eh? Thought you’re the same with me, how sneaky…”

“No. I just don’t like my privacy being invaded by someone as dirty minded as you. Well, got to go! Our plane is awaiting, see you at LA Airport then.”

“Ah, wait! You won’t go there.”

Kagami let out unsatisfied groan as Akashi made them to hold up. “Uhh, what again Akashi?”

“As our trustworthy tourist guide, you should boarding with us. Ah, by the way both of you should aware of your missing tickets.” Kuroko and Kagami’s eyes dilated at that by the time they realised their tickets now were on Akashi’s possession.

“Since when?” Kuroko asked. Heck, how did he did not feel the emperor’s presence while he actually hold the ticket close?

“Neh, Kurokocchi. Akashicchi was determined to get both of you along with us. Not even say he booked such First class suites for us so that I won’t get separated from Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi should be grateful too-ssu.” The blonde said while trying to bear hug Kuroko. Keyword ‘trying’.

Heeh?? Is this for real? Akashi just offered him and Kuroko, no, the whole GoM to board First class suites which Kagami never dream of even he had such money for it but thanks, he would just prefer being a decent as long as he was comfortable and satisfied with economy or premium class seat.

“Oi, don’t pull out such face! You are not thinking about turning down his offers, won’t you?” Midorima’s irking voice snapped Kagami from his thought.

Kagami blinked twice before scratching the back of his head.

“Uhh…no, I was just thinking, that, am I too special for you that you even bother to book expensive suites? Well.. it’s just.. I’m just curious.. Kuroko, yeah. Maybe he deserves that but for me whom you merely know less than a year… I can’t help but think! ” he said that bluntly but then screaming internally for him just being so straightforward.

“Pfft..hahahaha. Sorry man, if I’m Akashi I won’t think of you being so special.” Aomine waved his hand in a mocking way.

“Kagami-kun doesn’t need to think that much. Your brain can’t support processing that many info.” Kuroko deadpanned while Kise and Aomine just laughed as a response.

“Won’t you try to back up me a little instead of blackmailing me, Kuroko?? Wait, you’re saying you agree with them?” Kuroko gave a glance at Akashi before returned his gaze towards Kagami.

“Wasting a rare chance like this won’t do any good, Kagami-kun. Besides…” Kuroko turned his gaze towards Akashi who just smiled elegantly considering he just won over Kuroko and Kagami, making them agree to board with Akashi and the GoM. Kuroko paused a moment before continued, “I just remembered that I have something to talk to Akashi-kun.”

“Okay, okay. I’m in. Satisfied? So, where a we going? Which gate?” Kagami raised both hands up means he was forced to surrender.

“Akachin, are you sure you want to bring him along? Is him necessary? He is too loud and it’s annoying.”

“What with the coming out you bastard?? You’re the one who annoying here! Baaka~baaka.”Damn Murasakibara. When he was about to silently compliment them, that big kid just came out of nowhere and sputtered nothing but words that irked him the most. If it’s not Akashi who stopped and managed to control the situation, Kagami guaranteed that there will be a cat and mouse…correction, two giants chasing each other at the airport.

“Off we go. Let’s ridee!!” With an adrenaline rush, Kise dashed towards Gate A2 and dragged poor Kuroko along with him, leaving the others shouting for them to slow down from behind. With Murasakibara that only busied himself with his snacks, hot-headed Aomine who Kagami thought will picked a fight with him anywhere, anytime, Midorima.. well he might just keep quiet during the flight but might try to piss him off somehow and Akashi…he might threw some lecture if they didn’t behave, or read them guide book and travelling tips, or even worse forcing him to play shogi instead of playing against Midorima or Kuroko. Wait, as if the last thing gonna happened.

Whining inside, Kagami just hoped they didn’t bugged him with question regarding his true reason to go back to his hometown. He didn’t want them to interfere with whatever his family problems. Putting on his red headphone, he let himself immersed into the music. Looking up the sky outside the glass window, he shoved his hands into his pockets while murmured something against his breath.

“I only wanted a peaceful flight..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #too short?? Too short, neh. Well, I decided to make it quick since I planned to post it the same day Extra Game final episode want but mehh… my planning always failed miserably. Anyway, my finals is around da corner and…the nearer it comes to the exam date, the more my writing mood comes and the faster my brain generates new ideas. Instead of having mood for studying. You can say either I am lucky or not for this ‘uncommon disorder’. ( TT ⌂ TT)**. Reviews are most welcome…


	4. No new chap! Just a short notice and sneak peeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, firstly i want to deeply apologise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For abandon this work for almost...no, for FUCKING ONE YEAR #wthisgoingonwifmeh????   
> I'm not bragging about my personal life here but I really couldn't get that much inspiration when my job is demanding. Life as a working lady is tough tho...but i'm going to resign soon. Hope i could get a better job than my current job. Plz pray for me :)  
> Buut...I won't end my note here! As an appreciation for so many kudos and heart warming comments who eventually sparks the fire in me. Here i bring a sneak peek of chpt 3, fam! So be grateful and chant "LONG LIVE QUINNC" muahahaha!!! *dictator laugh*

“ _Jan ken pon_!”

“Shit! Why it’s me again? Midorima, you cheater!”

Midorima smirked. “Heh, I’m not that cheap. You’re just too bad at _janken,_ Kagami. Plus, Oha-asa said Cancer is second today, I might have experience unpredictable situation but as long as I have my lucky item…”

He pointed at the orange life jacket that peacefully resting on his seat.

“I’ll always in the God of Luck’s blessings.”

“Don’t joke with me!” Kagami was unsatisfied with this game he played along Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara and Aomine. The rule is, players will do janken until the last loser was eliminated. Then, the final loser will get a _punishment_ by others who wins. But the problem was..why it’s only him that kept losing to them for two rounds straight?!

Kagami made a jolt when suddenly Murasakibara lashed out right in front of him with his long arms caging his sides. Blood rushed towards his face as their nose was barely touched. “Alright~ Ready for punishment?” Murasakibara’s usual lazy voice suddenly changed into a deep and a bit seductive tone. He wasn’t used to the purple giant’s deep voice yet it was so close to his ear, made his heart stopped and he swallowed hard his saliva.

“Wh…what are you” They were so close that Kagami could feel the guy’s warmth on his epidermis. 

‘What is he doing? Does he planned to seduce me or what?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *got punched by Aomine at the end*  
> "Oi, it should be 'Long live King Aomine V The Greatest"-Aomine  
> "Do you have a death wish, Ahomine??? She gonna delete ur character n all ur tags from this story if you behave like that!!"-Kagami  
> "Oh, shit!"


	5. My First Flight with the Miracles Be Like…(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOM vs. AIR TURBULENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #WARNING- Unedited! Seriously, it's unedited and I only re-read it TWICE! I'm in a hurry so that I can rest in peace.  
> #youhavebeenwarned #readatyourownrisk #no_im_not_dying_yet

“Wait, wait, wait! Hold on. Kise, don’t pull my arm!” Kagami screeched at a sudden pulling force on his right arm.

“Kagamicchi. I’m scared!!” Kise whined with teary eyes.

“This plane is going down! We gonna die!”

“Okay, relax everyone. It’s just a normal air-pocket, soon gonna be ooo..kay?? Whoa, Akashi!” Kagami jerked backward when a sudden turn of event yet way too cliché already took place in a mundane daily life of certain Kagami Taiga. That was Akashi who OOC-ly jumped off his seat and crashed his small frame against Kagami’s strong and muscular body with arms wrapped around the redhead’s torso.

The way Akashi acted so unnaturally sent a MOE vibe among the occupants in the first class seat. Kagami stammered.

“A.. Akashi. Are you…perhaps..”

“Shut up!”

* * *

 

 

_Baby are you down? x5_

_Down…down.._

_Even if the sky is fallin’ down, down…down (oh)_

Kagami tried to sit back and relax, by setting his mp3 player on, headphones cosily covered his ears from any disturbing sound from unrecognized entities…

Poke, poke

Just pretending he was too absorbed with one of his favourite song, “Down” by Jay Sean ft. Lil’ Wayne. Ah, he had a laundry list of English songs and some J-rock from his favourite bands such as Granrodeo, Oldcodex, UVERworld and Rookiez. He gonna have some sweet time to enjoy those..

Poke, poke

_So baby don’t worry_

_You are my only_

_You won’t be lonely_

_Even if the sky is falling down_

_You’ll be my only_

_No need to worry_

_Baby, are you down? x5_

Another poke, or rather a jab on his ribcage successfully get on his nerves.

“What the fuck?! Are you trying to make me throw you outta this plane?” he slapped Aomine’s devious hand to stopped them from poking his ribs and sent a murderous glare at the tanned guy.

“You look too absorbed into the music so I intended to bring you out of the ‘ZONE’ and…hey, I only poke you a little! Tetsu did the last jab so don’t blame on me fully.”

“Kuroko, you little…”he wanted to scold the teal haired straight away but his mouth went shut at the sight when Akashi took out THE WHOLE SET OF SHOGI BOARD!

Seriously?

He might have imagine this (in previous chapter) but…

To think that Akashi really lived up to his expectation…

And to think his imagination became reality…

“This is bogus!! Akashi, you ruin my mental image of you!!” he screeched while Akashi and Midorima who apparently sitting in between them, having both hands on ears to prevent their eardrum from being damaged horribly.

“You’re noisy. Can’t you even be more ear-splitting?” Akashi replied calmly while setting those shogi pieces into symmetrical arrangement. Only to irked Kagami more.

“That’s not my point here! I mean…I know your obsession towards shogi but don’t you go overboard, bringing the shogi set here. It’s against rules.” Akashi is the young master of such prestigious family, a person with intense amount of charisma, not to mention he is pretty strict on maintaining his image, was what Kagami thought all long. Heh, even the person he found the most perfect can be crazy sometimes! This world is fair enough though.

Akashi let out his sigh. “As far as I know, there is no rule in this world that prohibit passenger from bringing or playing shogi inside the plane. As long as you don’t disturb other passenger, you can even play Monopoly in here. The real thing is, we’re now in a first class suite hence all the good reason to bring shogi along since all this room is reserved for us and only us. Now Kagami, do you still think it is wrong for me to play shogi inside the plane?” Heck! Before he knew it he was already being backfired by Akashi! Goddammit!!

Oh wait, not he’s only being backfired…the other kiseki also, aside from Kuroko, were acting as if he was pathetic creature on Earth! What the hell?! They even laughing behind but the most obvious one was Aomine. That aho sure will continue his mocking afterwards since he hold the most grudges on him.

“Gah, fine! You win, do whatever you want but don’t drag me to play shogi! I’m not that talented, ok?”

Again, when he looked at Akashi…the other redhead had a dejected look on his face, whatta fuck?! Wait, don’t tell me…

“Ah, how unfortunate. I already have an intention to let you play one game with me, Kagami.”

“Huuuhh??” Kagami coughed at that. That was the least he expected from Akashi. How an ‘emperor’ like Akashi could chose a mere ‘commoner’ like him? Akashi must have planned something on his mind, Kagami thought.

“Akashi-kun. Let me play shogi with you, since Kagami-kun is a total idiot when it comes to the game of strategy. I will be _your rival_.”

Kuroko intervened whilst taking a seat face-to-face with Akashi. Kagami took a relieved breathe for his shadow who slyly interrupt with his ex-captain’s planning thus saved him, despite the part Kuroko said he was a total idiot…yeah, that part…he gonna ‘keep it viewed’ until he got the chance for a payback.

Akashi huffed, then chuckled.

“What’s so funny, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko said in his usual monotone but if Kagami heard it clearly, his tone was a little bit more stern than usual.

 Akashi smirked. He tucked the last pieces between his fingers and put it on its place on the shogi board.

“Then, it’s decided. You will be _my rival_ , Tetsuya.”

He might be imagining it but…if his animal instinct was not mistaken, did those two just have a double-meaning conversation? What the hell they’re arguing about? He didn’t get it at all!

* * *

 

 

“ _Jan ken pon_!”

“Shit! Why it’s me again? Midorima, you cheater!”

Midorima smirked. “Heh, I’m not that cheap. You’re just too bad at _janken,_ Kagami. Plus, Oha-asa said Cancer is second today, I might have experienced unpredictable situation but as long as I have my lucky item…”

He pointed at the orange life jacket that peacefully resting on his seat.

“I’ll always in the God of Luck’s blessings.”

“Don’t joke with me!” Kagami was unsatisfied with this game he played along Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara and Aomine. The rule is, players will do janken until the last loser was eliminated. Then, the final loser will get a _punishment_ by others who wins. But the problem was..why it’s only him that kept losing to them for two rounds straight?!

Kagami made a jolt when suddenly Murasakibara lashed out right in front of him with his long arms caging his sides. Blood rushed towards his face as their nose was barely touched. “Alright~ Ready for punishment?” Murasakibara’s usual lazy voice suddenly changed into a deep and a bit seductive tone. He wasn’t used to the purple giant’s deep voice yet it was so close to his ear, made his heart stopped and he swallowed hard his saliva.

“Wh…what are you” They were so close that Kagami could feel the guy’s warmth on his epidermis. ‘What is he doing? Does he planned to seduce me or what?’

“Oi, Murasakibara! I know you’re a big idiot but can’t you realize how suggestive your action are?” Midorima scolded him, with a hint of blush on his cheek he pulled Murasakibara’s shoulder harshly, away from him. Safe…not! As stubborn as he was, Murasakibara continued doing where he left on.

Like an unsatisfied child, Murasakibara pouted and huffed. “Eeeh – but Muro-chin once did like this to me. He told me its normal thing to do since he said he and Kagami were used to do this kind of thing….”

“That was when we were little, you idiot! You’re acting strange and it scares me out of hell!” Kagami was embarrassed to death since his deepest-secret past story with Tatsuya was revealed in front of his rivals and that was the worst situation ever, aside from being ‘hunted’ by Nigou. His cheeks turned pink hue but he quickly covered it by angrily broke free from the purple giant and punched his face while he was at it.

“Both of them grew up in foreign country, so we can’t really blame on them-ssu. I bet there are many photo albums of both you and Himuro-san in your parent’s house, Kagamicchi. I am eager to see that~ssu.” Kagami glared at Kise.

“No. Don’t you dare looking at my old photo albums, Kise! I won’t allow it.”

“Oi, when’s my turn to punish him? I can’t wait to slap his forehead with this party-clapper.” Aomine wasn’t entertained at all since the idiot only put all his soul and interests in basketball. From his looks, Kagami knew he was bored. Poor him, their flight had 8 hours more before arriving to their destination. Hang in there, Aomine! – was all Kagami could pray for him.

“Actually I wanted to pull his annoying hair that’s why I was sitting close to him, since all of you misunderstood that, I will rip his eyebrow instead..” Kagami quickly covered his eyebrows before Murasakibara reached out and violated them mercilessly. Then, an intense battle occurred between him and Murasakibara with both of them refused to lose. Things get more heated up when Aomine, who he thought had already lost interests in this game suddenly marched in to slap his forehead. Kagami couldn’t catches his breath from the first shock yet he had to deal with Aomine’s aggressive attack, fuck him and his agility! Now he was caught in both sides, with Kise who entered his _yandere_ mode out of a sudden and hugged him from behind thus restricted his movement.

“Oi, wait! This is going too far, you guys gonna kill me! Kise, lemme go!” He shouted but the cunning blonde didn’t seem to let go of him same goes to Aomine, with that evil grin that could kill anyone he imitated as ‘Joker’ and said those lines in between his teeth.

“ _Oh, I’m not gonna kill you! I’m just going to hurt you…really, really bad_.”

‘Oh, God! Please help me! They’re going to ‘rape’ me for real!’ Kagami couldn’t do anything but prayed as the promising sights that awaited him were nothing but pure malice. Kagami’s face went pale at those thoughts but it only lasted for few seconds until he could feel his face returned to its original colour again. He sighed in relief when Akashi and Kuroko’s presence calmed those crazy, madmen down.

“Are you guys got no shame? Making a fuss in a plane…I wonder where you put your brains.” Akashi patted or rather, try-not-to-stab Murasakibara’s shoulder and, oh…the purple giant barely made it alive from Akashi’s deadly glare. Meanwhile, Aomine and Kise also were caught red-handed by their captain’s glare and barely survived from Kuroko’s lethal jab.

“Midorima-kun, I believe you’re the most rational person out of these guys but to think that you initiated this ridiculous game yet you couldn’t manage to control them…was that probably their idiocy is getting through you?” Kagami couldn’t believe what he heard just now. That all mighty Midorima Shintaro was being offended by Kuroko?!

Midorima clicked his tongue in annoyance. “It’s not like I didn’t do anything. You already knew that these idiots are not the type to listen to others! Aside from that, did you both finished playing shogi already?”

Kuroko took a glimpse at Akashi before nodded at Midorima and said he was finally able to defeat Akashi with two wins over 4 games they had play.

“That was fucking draw! Kuroko you’re amazing! If it was me I don’t think I could’ve stand a chance.” Kagami woke from his seat to get his best friend and ruffled his teal blue hair. He couldn’t help but to feel proud at Kuroko’s ability aside from his already nourished skills in basketball. Kagami heard a soft chuckle coming out of Kuroko’s mouth. 

“It was indeed a tough battle but thanks, Kagami-kun. Your compliments liven me up, it seems like I’ve _won_ over here.”

“Ahh, it’s only shogi. Why are you guys so serious about that?” Aomine groaned and yawned. “I’m too bored, Kise entertain me!” Aomine aimlessly slung his arms over Kise’s shoulder and the blonde seemed like he was connecting his brain cells to give a rational thought.

“Ahah! How about we play…a game of truth or dare? We’ll made a circle then put a bottle in the middle after that, spin this bottle until it stops at someone and then that person need to choose either telling us their deepest secret or dare to face-off certain punishment! How was it?”

“Can’t you get over with punishment game? I’m getting sick of it already! Is that the only thing you can come up with, Kise?” Kagami was totally worn out after their game earlier and now Kise requested another punishment game, just how much energy the blonde reserved? He merely glared at Kise when the blonde pulled out his sad face after his idea being rejected by him.

Clap! Clap! His eyes quickly searching the source of the clap only to find out Akashi, with beamed eyes. ‘Ahh…this is bad! When Akashi had his interest on something, we can’t really do anything to stop him’

“Nice idea. I would like to play that truth-or-dare game. How about you, Kuroko?” he asked the teal haired teen.

Kagami grinned confidently. “Heh, if you’re asking Kuroko his answer should be ‘I’m not interested’. Right, Kuroko?”

“I don’t mind playing that. It will be fun, I guess.” There. He thought Kuroko might be his saviour from this stupid game though it seemed like his last hope was broken into pieces. How dare that midget…

“Kuroko, you demon.” That was his last words before being dragged into the darkest pit of hell.

* * *

 

 

He. Knew. It!

Just like Midorima said, “Leo might have terrible luck today so be cautious and bring along your lucky item, a wind chime with emerald green emblem” he merely took that as joke but it turned out the Oha-Asa maniac was true though Kagami will never admit it in front of him!

The game just started for the first round and the bottle…yeah, that fucking bottle barely passed Kuroko hence, it stopped at where Kagami’s position was. Well, he was fucked up real bad today.

“So, Kagami-kun do you want to tell us truth or take the punishment?” Kuroko asked with his usual poker face but Kagami knew he had fun doing this to him, such yandere midget. Kagami pulled out a deep frown with hands squishing his own cheeks.

“I… am reaaally sick of those stupid punishment so… I’ll take the truth, I guess?” finally he gave in. It was hard to choose between ‘died by telling the truth’ or ‘died from getting punishment’, but come to think of it…they didn’t know if he lied right? Well, he’ll just faking the truth then. Kagami internally smirked at his own ideas…

“Shall we start with me asking first?” Akashi looked eager but still politely raised his hand to question.

“Go ahead.”

Akashi cleared his throat. “What did you actually say that enticing enough for the American guy to kiss you back then?” His direct question made Kagami choked his saliva. He didn’t expect Akashi to ask him about this and heck, how will he answered this? The truth was too embarrassing and to tell them the truth behind what had happened before the kiss scene meant to dig his own grave!

“Huh? Kagamicchi why did you suddenly turned pale? Akashicchi, stop teasing him with that kind of question…Kagamicchi might die from lack of blood flow.”  

Akashi lifted one eyebrow. “Heeh? Are you sure he would die from my question, Ryota? Kagami is strong enough to endure my attacks before so this kind of question will not kill him, right, Kagami?”

Feeling offended plus he noticed that Kuroko was staring at him with judging eyes, he submit his defeat. Kagami rubbed his temple and evened out his breathing.

“Okay, stop bickering. I will tell you the truth okay?” he eyed them one by one, trying to reassure those ‘hungry’ monster who acted like a mere spoiled kid just recently. Kagami bit his inner lips, he was a terrible liar ever and with Kuroko and Akashi’s judging eyes, it’s impossible for him to lie even he trying to keep his straight face.

“The truth is….”

 

As if on cue, a natural force shook the whole plane like its gonna rip into two. As the passenger inside the plane went into panic mode, the captain said that the plane was now crossing the zone of turbulence and calmly reminded passengers to return to their seats and fasten their seatbelt.

The real issue is, how 6 grown up teenagers freaked out at the sudden air pocket and completely causing a riot in the first class suite.

Why six?

Because, aside from Kagami, all six of them rarely travel abroad so that’s why….

They NEVER expected that air turbulence will occur while they’re on plane. So, that’s how Kagami was stuck in between two big boys, who clung to him as if he’s their life-jacket and the worst part is he need to run his hand against the small of their backs in order to calm their asses off.

“Okay, okay..calm down Kise. Calm down Kuroko. This is just a normal air turbulence, soon its gonna be o – kayy?”

Though he said that, reality was even harsher as the turbulence looked like they’re not going to ease off either. Kagami bit his inner lips, he was a bit scared and worried if they couldn’t get out of the zone alive because as much as he could recall, this is the worst air turbulence he’d ever experienced.

Aomine and Midorima already hugged each other while muttering random prayers, even mentioning some Greek Gods which names Kagami didn’t know existed.

 “Kagamicchi. I’m scared!!” Kise whined with teary eyes. His attention now reverted to the blonde male who was still holding on to him like his life depended on it.

“This plane is going down! We’re gonna die!”

“Okay, relax everyone. It’s just… a not – too – normal air-pocket but trust me, this going to end soon okay? Whoa, Akashi!” Kagami jerked backward when a sudden turn of event yet way too cliché already took place in a mundane daily life of certain Kagami Taiga. That was Akashi who OOC-ly jumped off his seat and crashed his small frame against Kagami’s strong and muscular body with arms wrapped around the redhead’s torso.

The way Akashi acted so unnaturally sent a MOE vibe among the occupants in the first class seat and miraculously, all of them shut their random screams and whimpers, now staring widely at both Akashi and Kagami without saying a word.

“A.. Akashi. Are you…perhaps..” he wanted to say the words ‘fear of height’ or something similar to the terms of ‘aerophobia’ on Akashi but decided to not do so as the other flashed him a glare.

“Shut up!”

“I’m not scared or anything. I just…happen to stumble on you and, no! I’m not taking advantage because of this stupid turbulence. And…I’m definitely not scared!”

So he said, but Kagami and all of them saw it right through their eyes as the captain of Kiseki made an attempt to scoot back to his seat while gripping Kagami’s arm tightly until his knuckles turned white and how his legs wobbling before succeeding to his seat.

‘OMG! OUR MIGHTY AKASHI FINALLY SHOW OFF ONE OF HIS FEAR, FIGHT ME! HE’S SCARED!!’ Bet everyone was having the same thought right now.

“I know what you’re thinking fam!” Akashi snarled back but his voice lack off the usual aura thus the theory of Akashi being aerophobia is confirmed! 

There’s a ‘ding’ and the captain’s voice conforming that they’re finally made it out safely was heard through the speaker. The flight turned to normal, the atmosphere turned to normal and all the passengers finally able to relax but the stillness in the first class suite was beyond normal! No one dared to speak a word after what had happen during the air turbulence.

Kagami just shrugged and brushed his bangs as he excused himself to the washroom.

At the same time, the plane was shaking a little and Kagami’s eyes happened to watch how Akashi flinched at that but then he nicely covered it up with a fake cough.

‘Acting tough now, huh?’

Kagami glanced at his wristwatch. 5 hours to go…ah, what a long trip!

 

-End-


	6. Kagami Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. Who is Kagami Chloe??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to give up this fic and pass it to someone else to finish writing it. I know I sucks at writing and fast update soo...  
> Thanks for those who keep giving Kudos and comments! It boost my spirit.

  
LAX Airport

  
“What the hell??” Kagami nearly shrieked yet surprised and happy at the same time as he made his first step at arrival hall, he was greeted with a colourful banner written “WELCOME HOME, TAIGA!!!” and he could hear BTS Seo Taiji ‘Come Back Home’ was being played somewhere in the background.

  
From afar, he saw Mr. Park and his wife waving happily at the sight of him. Kagami beamed with amusement as he ran towards them, giving them a bear hug while the couple returned the hug warm heartedly.

They mumbled something in English before Kagami realised that he didn’t introduce his ‘beloved’ rainbow friends to them yet.

“Hello uncle! The name Kise Ryota, call me Ryota btw. Nice to meet you!!” Kise, the most energetic one and the first to approached the couple smoothly as if they had known each other for the longest time.

Oh, guess…he didn’t need to introduce them since they already introduced themselves.

But, he ain’t forgetting something…didn’t he?

“Guys, meet my family’s driver, Mr. Park Jumin and his wife Mrs. Hanley. Mr. Park is a Korean while Mrs Hanley is from Brooklyn, NYC.” He introduced the couple to them. His friends nodded simultaneously.

“Aww, such polite kids! You can call me Aunt Hanley and I’m Taiga’s nanny btw (^_^)\/. He’s such a stubborn kid when he was little and we used to bicker a lot, hahaa. It’s fun to see him making friends with five handsome boys!”

“Pleased to meet you, boys. Welcome to LA!” Mr. Park spread his sunshine smile before looking back, searching for his banner.

“Uncle, looking for this? The banner was about to fly elsewhere so I keep it on my hold.” Kuroko, who they completely forgotten about his presence suddenly appeared in front of the couple, making them yelp in surprise.

“GHOST!!!” Mr. Park screamed his lungs out.

Meanwhile, Kagami and the others slapped their own forehead. How could they forgot about Kuroko and his ‘genius’ low presence? 

“Oh my God! Honey!!” Mrs Hanley rushed to her husband’s side as the man lying unconscious on the floor and tapping his cheeks. Kagami was shocked too as he grabbed Mr Park’s hand warily and brought his ears closer to the oldest chest to check his breathing rhythm.

Meanwhile Kuroko sat beside Kagami, with guilty surrounded his face, he raised up both hands in the air.

“Kagami-kun..I...I think I’ve killed your uncle. I will take responsibility. Now, please take me to the police”

“Wha...?” 

Akashi sighed while slowly brought out his phone.  
“Shall I call police?”

“Shouldn’t you call an ambulance instead of police?? Akashi where is your logic?!”

* * *

 

“Aishh, jinjja(really)? What kind of shitty ability was that till it’s lethal enough to make my dad hospitalize?” Park Jimin, the one and only daughter of Mr. Park was throwing tantrum when she knew her father being hospitalized and that she had to take over her father’s duty to drive the only heir of Kagami Corp. back to his penthouse. 

“How many time should I remind you to not shit talking about my friend’s ability? He does not intend to do so to uncle Park.” 

Kuroko who sat in between the grumpy driver and Kagami only able to hang low his head. For God’s sake he didn’t dare to receive a piercing gaze from the grumpy driver. If gaze could kill...Kuroko counted he must have been stabbed hundredth times by that glare. Alone. 

“Kuroko..he is..special. Like, you know. Even he scared the shit out of me sometimes but, once I get used of his low presence, he’s just as normal as we are. He has a big heart despite having small body.”

Kuroko stared at Kagami, the redhead maybe didn’t notice this but Kagami was directly praising him and low-key stating that he made Kagami felt comfortable with his presence. This feeling, was so warm that Kuroko couldn’t describe with words. No one can make him felt like this. He felt so special.  
Good thing that Kagami is an airhead who didn’t notice his expressionless stare turned out to be much more...affectionate. 

“Ehem..is it just my imagination? I think I just saw a hearty eyes just now.”

Crap. Destiny do hate him sometimes and it’s Midorima who had caught him red-handed staring at Kagami affectionately, out of all people!

  
He sent Midorima a stern stare but the latter just shrugged it off with a hum. 

Good thing that the rest of his Kiseki members were pretty oblivious of the exchange in atmosphere between Kagami-Kuroko-Midorima. Oh, minus Akashi who seemed to lost interest to the world and just letting himself immersed into the music with his Limited Edition Beats by Dr Dre. Perfect for blocking any sorts of disturbance in your life.

“Hey, Kuroko. Are you okay? Its okay if you want to badmouth this kid since she has no mouth filter!”

The girl at the driver’s seat snapped. “Hell no! I am ONE year older than you so which one should be called a kid, you shitty brat?”

“Oh, shuddup you b*itch! If you don’t want to be called a kid then act like a girl at your age! But you didn’t! Instead keep acting like a spoiled brat.”

The girl grumbling before smacking Kagami’s shoulder hard. The two continuously having a word fight until Kuroko decided to open his mouth to stop their immense fighting.

“Kagami-kun, Jimin-san...I think both of you should stop fighting and focus more on the route here since...the Waze app saying we should’ve arrived but why we’re still going on different route?”   
Bingo.

“Holy shit! Taiga, this is all your fault that I lose focus on my driving! Damn it.” She cursed again before making a U-turn.

“What the hell? You’re practically living here yet you still forget the way to my house? F*cking amazing, Jimin!” 

The girl in the driver’s seat just clicking her tongue in annoyance.

“I rarely go to your house these days, that’s why I can’t really remember...”

Kagami just snorted at the stupid excuse.

“Huh, can’t you just admit that you have a short term memory and are growing senile?”

Hearing those sinister comment coming from Kagami’s mouth, Jimin slapped him again. Hard. This time on his thigh thus received a surprised yelp that made Kuroko jolted because of the high pitch followed by a string of curses.

Kuroko deeply sighed. This is not his Kagami back in Japan. HIS Kagami that he knew rarely curses but God knows how much LA changed him as soon as he set his feet in America.

“Kagami-kun, language.” He reminded the redhead. He smiled when Kagami muttered a sorry before smacking his own mouth.  
Which earned a satisfying grin from Jimin.

“Yeah, you’re right Kuroko! We need to teach this guy a lesson for his bad language.”

“Sorry for interrupting but I learnt it from you!” 

Kagami stuck out his tongue childishly at Jimin which Kuroko found it hilarious and chuckled lightly.

“Whateva. But, please take note that Chloe is new to the family so you need to mind your language in front of her. Your father hates it so much that he once scolded me when I accidentally used an inappropriate language when I’m talking to him in front of Chloe.” 

Kuroko raised his eyebrow. Didn’t Kagami only has his mom and there’s only three of them in the family? 

Then, who is Chloe?

It looked like not only him was curious, Kagami seemed not recognizing this Chloe person. He stared at Jimin with a puzzled expression.

“Wait, wait, wait. Just now you mention..Chloe. Who’s this Chloe?” 

Kagami received a weird expression from the girl. “Ehh? Doesn’t your dad mention anything about Chloe..Kagami Chloe?”

Kagami stared at the car ceiling as if he was recollecting a certain event before his gaze fell to Jimin. He now stared at be coldly.

“Wait, don’t tell me this Chloe is the woman that make my dad cheating on my mom!”

Jimin’s face change into a frown at that statement. Looked like she was trying to process the situation before chuckled lightly.

“Oh dear, Chloe is not like that. She is the most sweet and amazing person I have ever seen.”

Kagami snorted at that. “ Yeah, she’s sweet, that’s why she made my dad fall for her and cheating on mom!” 

The SUV arrived safe and sound at Kagami’s penthouse. Jimin parked the SUV in front of the doorstep and open the car boot so the boys easily took out their luggage.

“Remember. Be nice to Chloe!” Was her last reminder before bid a farewell to Kagami and the other boys.

* * *

“Uwaahh!! Kagamicchi, what a big house you got here! It’s architecture is unique you will never see this in Japan. Right, Aominecchi?”

The said tanned guy took a good time to examine the house thus making him hit by an awestruck due to the beautiful landscape surrounding the penthouse and a unique, but simple architecture of the house.

“Hey, Aomine! Close your mouth or a fly gonna slip inside your mouth!” Kagami hit his shoulder. 

“Never knew your family are this rich, Taiga.” 

“Shit. I know you’re quite rich Kagami but never expected that you are THIS rich!” Aomine shouted in disbelief following Akashi’s cue. 

“Yeah..I’m a pretty decent person unlike someone..” he didn’t mention Akashi but the other red head huffed and rolled his eyes.   
Suddenly, a heavy tanned arm slump on his shoulder.

“Okay, now tell me how much you can treat me American hamburgers if you lose one-on-one with me? Dare to bet?” As soon as saw the usual shit-eating grin on the latter’s face, he blow a sigh in defeat.

“I’ll treat y’all American hamburgers later but why can’t you let me in first?”

No. He wasn’t going to lose to Aomine in their usual match but he was too lazy to start a bicker with him right now. Moreover in front of his door house. 

Suddenly, the door was open from the inside, revealing a figure of a beautiful red haired woman with a nice curve behind it. The woman’s eyes widen in pure shock followed by a slight beam in her eyes before storming right towards them with arms wide open. 

“Oh my God! My baby son is baaaacckkk!!!!”  
Kagami was holding a breath when his mother nearly choke him with her strong bear hug. If it’s not due to his strong built, he would be tackled down by his mother from the impact.

“Taiga, I miss you sooo much! Do my baby boy miss me?” 

She said lovingly while patting her son’s back. Kagami smiled and responded to her by stroking her long, wavy hair and kissed the crown of her head.

“Yeah, mom. Miss you a lot. By the way, mom...”

“Hmm?”

“Can you not...urh...calling me with that nickname in front of my friends? It’s...a bit embarrassing.” He whispered against his mother’s ear.

Kagami hoped that the bickering will took a little late but nope, he was wrong as his ‘friends’ were too ‘generous’ to let them slide.

From behind, there was “Ooh..so you’re a momma’s boy eh? Aww..cute.” By none other than Aomine and the “Never thought you’re soft inside” by Murasakibara. The heck?! When did the purple head learn those dirty words??

Relax. Relax Taiga! They will be sleeping at the backyard tonight! He dared it. 

His mom peeked from behind his shoulder and squinted her sky-blue eyes to see who’s at the back.

“Please don’t mind the crappy noises mom. These friends of mine have few screw loose in the head.” Unfottunately, he was the one who being slapped on the shoulder by his mom followed by his unsatisfied whining.

“Mom!! What’s that for??”

“Why don’t you message me that you’re bringing your friends along? You should tell me sooner so that I had the time to wear proper clothes and makeups! Oh, gosh! I am all bare-faced yet..

Oh my! All your 6 boyfriends are so handsome I’m so happy! Probably the happiest mom ever!”

Now, now...his mom acted like a spoiled fangirl who was squealing and dancing around them, checking their faces while giving each of the rainbow head a kiss on the cheek as a cherry on top. 

“Oi, oi, oi. What’s the commotion? I was taking care of Chloe upstairs.” Came a cold yet firm voice from behind that sliced the warm and bubbly atmosphere just now with his mere voice alone. Kagami turned to face the owner of the stern voice.

“Oh, it’s you old man! Long time no see. You don’t need to frown dad because that obviously made you look older.” He greeted with a mocking tone. 

His dad’s face changed from strenuous to shock. A good little silence filled the living room. There was no words exchanged between them as his dad descending the staircase. 

“H..hey, don’t you think that Kagamicchi has that strained relationship between son-dad?” Kise nudged Aomine who was beside him. 

“Uh, I think it is as it looks like.”

“Ne, Kurochin..Kagachin’s dad is scary. Isn’t he?” This turn, it was Murasakibara who scooted down to whisper by Kuroko’s ear, receiving a ‘not sure’ shrug from the shorter male. 

“Ohohohoh! Tai-chan how dare you talk to your dad like that? You barely arrived yet you trash talk to me like that? Aish, this spoiled brat! Can you at least pour me sweet nothings, my baby boy Tai-chan? Ahahahaha”

Well, that turn of event made the Kiseki shocked after being fooled by the dad-son play. Yeah, because who wouldn’t get confused? At first they’re throwing daggers but seconds later they’re like...a fluffy bubbly papa bear who hugged his cub with anger issues lovingly as if there is no tomorrow.

“H..hey, you..shitty old man! Oof..you gonna..stranggle me to death..like thhiss! Back off I said!”

Kagami finally broke free from his dad’s killer hug while begging oxygen. Good grief, he felt like he was near a death gate while in the bear hug. 

“Aww, shouldn’t you be happy that we’re home together? You might missed me a lot while in Japan, that’s why you are back home right?” His dad said with a wide grin.

“Cut that shit off! I am home because I want to kick your perverted ass that badly!”  
Now, it was his dad who turned confused.

“Eeh? Why?”

Kagami was pissed off by his dad’s reaction

“Don’t play dumb! You’re cheating on mom while playing with that Chloe girl, you think I am a fool who dunno anything?! Mom might stand with you but I won’t!”

“Taiga, don’t!” His mom pulled back his arm.

“I wanna kick his ass mom and this is for your own justice too! Don’t hold me back, mom.”

“No, I think you misunderstood. All of this is a misunderstanding.” His mom’s soothing voice made him confused. Why did his mom being so forgiven? Aren’t she supposedly getting angry with his dad? 

Wait.

Was she fine with dad playing with another woman? 

His dad merely laughed while shaking his head. 

“Oh my, Taiga! Gimme a sec I’m gonna bring Chloe downstairs.”

“Wh...what’s happening?”

“Oii..oii.. I’m confused. What’s the situation we are in?”

 

Few moments later, Kagami’s dad was walking downstairs...

With a cute baby girl around 3- months old cradled on his arm. His dad shoved the baby in front of Kagami’s completely puzzled face while smiling happily.

“Behold your little sister, Kagami Chloe! She is such a cutie pie and just reach 3-months old.”

That left Kagami’s mouth wide agape and he couldn’t find a right word to describe this. 

“Hehee...what I was going to tell you on that day is we have a new baby girl. Since I was too rushing for dinners I couldn’t tell you that part!”

Ah...so that was it? 

“Chloe, meet your brother Taiga. Say ‘hi’ to each other~” 

Kagami was dumfounded. He’s having a baby sister! He’s gonna be a big brother! 

“S..so..this...is Chloe? Who I thought...”

“Mhmm, who you thought the girl I am cheating with. The truth is, she’s your sister!! Aren’t you surprised?” his dad nodded proudly. 

“Mom is surprised too when I was diagnosed pregnant months ago, you know...since doctor said I can’t get pregnant after my third miscarriage. For some reason, miracle happens and then there is Chloe!”

Slowly, Kagami took Chloe from his dad’s hold and cradle her on his arms. How long since he wanted to have a younger siblings? He always wanted it when he was a kid, but then he befriended Tatsuya and had him as his brother. 

He brought the little Kagami closer and kissed her tiny mouth. He inhaled the comforting scent of the baby lotion and nudged the soft skin with his nose. 

Ah, so warm. He thought. So, this is a feeling when you have an additional family in your home. It’s so warm. 

The scene ended with the Kagami family formed a hug together. 

“Ah...I wish I have a warm family like Kagami do.” Akashi spoke out of sudden but in a lowest possible voice. Still, Kagami’s mom heard that sad voice so she pulled all 6 of the teenagers into a group hug. 

“Ah, mom is so excited right now! Having Chloe, and having your friends coming over. This is like a thanksgiving so..

Pumpkin pie tonight? Anyone?”  
-End-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Who's fooled by Chloe?? 
> 
> I dunno anything about thanksgiving. One little hint about next chapter is:  
> We, Asian aren't fond of pumpkin spice

**Author's Note:**

> #so far how’s my fic? Was it good? Or not.. ( Q _ Q). First of all, sorry for the spoilers on Extra Game, for those who didn't read them. And.. sooorryy for all typos and grammatical mistakes I made. English is not my native language to begin with, but still, I love challenging myself! I just wanna ask, am I considered weird because I love to ship any unusual pairing in any anime as well as I'm shipping the GoM x Kagami…I dunno but I quite love them. And… I think it’s quite long for the first chapter.


End file.
